punch drunk love
by wendydirection
Summary: ash cannot resist lucifer's whispers


Drean Winchester smothed out his tie. Today was the day he was going to asx ash to be his boyfiend. they were going to have luunch at the texsas road house. dean was nerveous but he hopped that Ash would sharer the same fellings that he had for him.

Jjust as he was getting ready to leave though, a ring came on his cell hpone. It as Sash. in an anchious hurry eden picked up. "ash?"

"sorry Dean I am going to be leat. Team rocket came and wantsto try to take pickachu! So we have to battle. Ill be ther ein like have and hour"

"ok" bean was sad but he understoohd. So he droove to the texas road house in a bit and wiated for Ahs to show up.

Dean was standing admiering the stakes and trying to decide between tbone and proterhouse when he felt a tap on his shulder.

"Dean Wichester wha brings you out of Texas ROAdhouse today" came a vose that made Dead whirl around like a spaztic ballerina.

"Lucifer" dean whispered with a glare. "Its none of your bisness."

"now now no need to be so hostel" lucifor said with a smirk. "I have curious hair."

Dean strayed at him with eyes like q-kumbers. "what the heck does that mean" he axed completly bewildred.

lCUIFER looked shocked then angry. "dont play dum with me Dean, I know that you knw about the super power of my hair. its how I know eveything. in fact tis how i knew to find you here. my oh so curious hair wants to know all!"

dean glared at lucyfer. "well too bed" he said crossing his arms. "I dont care how shinee your hair is its tisll none of your bisness!"

"o do you like my shinee hair?" Lucifer whispered. Eden found that very sexy but ddnt want to admit it cause he was waiting there for ASH to come so e could ask him to be his boyfriend. But his efface clealry gave him away cause Ulcifer smirked. "its ok I know you want me. Most beople do." He had no shaim in talking about his good loox.

"look." Deen said. "yes you hav very shiney hair. But I am hwaiting here to meet someone elsie."

"OH" luciffer said. "well I hope you dont mined if I stick around to see who it is"

"axtually I do" Dean replyed. Why wasnt Lucifer getitng the hint, he didn't understand. "its suppost to be a privet conversatyin."

"fien ill just sit at this tablo over here" lucifer said. and he sat at a table caross from dean. Just at that Eggsact moment, Ash wacked into the restauraunt.

"sorry im late " ash said oblivius to Luccifers presents. "i mean… I think im late, but actully I dont even know why im here… " he locked at Dean with a confuesed expersion. "you look familer, do I know you?"

Deans face allmost fell of in surprise. "Ash what hapent?" he axed with concren.

ASh sat down rubing his frohead. "the last think I remembre is a PSYduck coming at me fast and hard"

Deans stomack clenched with jellosy but the most improtrent thing was helping his frend if he ever wanted the chants to be his boyfrend.

"are you ok" he axed woreidly.

Ash opent his mouth to reply but before he culd anser Lucifre had apeared besied their table with his fabulusly shinee hair.

"Sorry, but I culd'nt help but overhere," he said with a smerk. "prehaps I culd be of assistents."

"NO you coldnt" said DEan forcefuly, but aSH locked up hopefuly.

"COLD YOU?" he axed.

"Certenly" lucifre said smelling and sitting down next to aSh. "my name s Lucefer, by the way."

"Im ash " said ash shyley and dean slamt his palm down on the taeil.

"I TOLD YOU WONT BE NESESARY" he axidently yelt causing the restarant to go quiet.

fourtunately there was not alot of people in the texaas roadnouse but everyone who was their starred at them. Dean was SO embairassed. Lall he wanted to do was ask adsh to be his boifriend but stupid luckifer was ruining EVERYEYTHING. And ass was hurt cause of that pokemon batel. Why cundt he just have a pieceful moment with the, man he wanted to be with.

But Ask was not in god condition. He leant his head agents the bach of the booth and closeted his eyes. Drean was worriet. He was pronably going to have to clal an ambulents.

"is everythink ok?" a waiterss asked them.

Dean w as going to tell her wat was going on but then of coarse Lossifer interupted. "DONT TELL HER ANYRING" he shout. "SHES A DEMON." It was ruby the demon.

" I guess I have to call a demonologist first" dean sighed. So he whippt out his cellphone and found the demonoloist in his contacts and sped dialted him. The demonologist arieved ar ONCE and chaseed ruby out of the roadhouse. Then he called the ambulaince. Who arrived and put ash on a skechers. And Daen and Lucifre went to the hopsital with him.

"Its a sirius case of confuson" he docter said.. "he seems to be conflicted about something… but what?"

"ash…" deen said taking ashes hand and holding it. "what is it?"

ashes eyes went from deans face to Lucifer with the expreshun of a confused child. "I cant stop this feeling…" he said.

"what feeling?" Dean axed with concrete.

"I LOVE YOU" ash said.

"Ash I"

but before Deen cold finish his sentence ash said "but something in my heart whisper whispers LUCIFER."

dEAN'S frown dropt all the way to the floor. "What? HOW COLD YOU SAY THAT ASH. Why wold you want to be with Lucifer insted of me?!"

"because his hair is SHINee" ash ansered seriusly.

Den coudnt belieb it. He waned to ax ash to be his boyreind and not only did Lucifer intrerupt this momint but now he was STEELING HIS MAN. This was the worsed day of his Life.

"a-yo" lucefer said to ash, "when yore out o fthe hospital lets go hitch hiking someday. Give me a ring ding dong on my phone."

"ok" hash slimed dreamily up at Lucifer.

Ean hanged his head like Charlie bworn. He slinked out of the hopsitel and wnet home to lisen to his favoriet singer john Travolta to cheer himself up.

theend


End file.
